It is relatively common for rain gutter systems on residential and commercial buildings to have metal downspouts, such as elbows or extensions, which terminate at open ends that are positioned to direct the flow of water out of the downspout to a desired location on or near the ground, such as a splash block, landscape bed, or similar drainage surface. These metal downspouts are typically made of thin sheet metal, such as aluminum, that is formed with exposed edges at the open end that can be sharp to the touch. In addition to being potentially dangerous, these exposed edges at the openings can be susceptible to being easily bent, twisted, cut, and/or frayed, such as from contact with a string trimmer, so as to potentially reduce the effectiveness of directing the flow of rain water and to make the downspout opening jagged and unsightly, which can also increase the severity of the dangerously sharp edges at the opening.